Bob's Health Club
by Vampire Goddess Eve
Summary: What happens when Yohji drags the guys to a health club?


Bob's Health Club  
By Julia Lieb  
  
  
  
Ken grabbed the envelopes out of the mailbox as he entered the house. He threw them on the table and went to turn on some music.  
As Aerosmith poured from the stereo, he picked up the mail and sorted through it. Into one pile went Omi's computer magazines and letters from teen admirers. In another went Aya's single piece of junk mail. He pulled out his own mail and put Youji's down.  
An envelope on the top of Youji's pile caught his eye. He picked up the aquamarine-colored envelope and looked at the return address.  
Bob's Health Club  
432 Eichi Road.  
Ken shrugged and tossed it back onto the pile of "adult magazines", and left the room.  
About ten minutes later, Youji entered the house and tossed his keys on the table. He picked up his pile of mail and let out a whoop of joy as he saw the aqua envelope.  
He quickly ran his finger through the top of it and pulled out the letter inside.  
  
Dear Mr. Youji,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to our exclusive health club. We have enclosed your membership card. With this card, you may bring up to three guests with you. Please come as soon as possible and begin the process of staying healthy.  
  
Sincerely, Bob A. Smith Bob A. Smith, owner  
  
Youji pulled out a card and ran about the house screaming in joy.  
"Yes! Come on guys! I want to take you somewhere! Come on! Come on! Get ready to go to the most expensive, exclusive, bestest gym ever!"  
The three other members of Weiss Kreuz ran to see if he was serious. They traded looks and then read the letter.  
"Cool," said Ken.  
"Sweet!" said Omi.  
"I'm not going." Said the red-haired hottie.  
Ten minutes later, the other three shoved Aya, viciously, into the back of the car. He sat there, sullenly, waiting the moment he could escape.  
Unfortunately though, he did not get the chance. As soon as Youji pulled up to the club, a driver took the wheel and drove the car away and staff grabbed the boys and pulled them to the front desk.  
A tall, lean, tanned man came over to them, "Hello guys! What can I do for you today?"  
And holy crap did he sound like Christopher Lowell!  
Ken, Omi, and Aya exchanged looks as Youji spoke, "Yes, I'm Youji and these are my three guests for today."  
"OK, then, can I please see your membership card?"  
Youji handed the card to him and when he got it back, the four were ushered into a locker room.  
Each was given his own locker full of gym supplies, sneakers, socks, a towel, deodorizer.and the gym.er "health club" uniform.  
"Uh." Ken pulled out the "uniform" and looked at it. Omi was holding his up and staring at it. Youji stripped down and changed.into his aquamarine thong with the club name on the front.  
Omi hid in the bathroom and came out in a towel, hiding his uniform. Ken ran into the bathroom to change as well, but came out without a towel.  
Aya stood, leaning against the locker, calmly watching his group members. Suddenly, three staff members came in, seized Aya, stripped him down and forced him into the thong.  
When the staff left, Aya sat, scowling, on the bench that ran under the lockers.  
In all of this excitement, Omi had dropped his towel to reveal all. The front of his thong was.shall we say "roomy". The boys picked up their towels and headed for the gym.  
As soon as they entered, they saw tons of buff guys pumping iron in their itsy-bitsy uniforms. they also happened to have bigger boners than Youji.  
The next thing Youji noticed were the four girls sitting at a desk in the back of the room chatting.  
On was extremely tall and had the longest hair anyone had ever seen, she wore a pink t-shirt. Another was nearly as tall and had short black hair with purple streaks in it; she wore a black tank top. Next to her stood a girl, who had long brown hair, in a white visor and a lilac tennis dress. Last was a teenager who had her hair braided down her back and wore a blue baby-tee. Their nametags read "Rie", "Eve", "Vani", and "Mei".  
They had piles of fluffy aqua towels in front of them on the counters and bottles of Evian in a cooler beside them with a sign that said $2.  
Immediately wanting to show off, Youji ran over to the stair stepper machine. He put it on Level 3 and set the time for five minutes. He bounced up and down on the pedals and caught the attention of the girl in pink, who thought that he had the nicest ass ever.  
When he had climbed the steps for the five minutes, he climbed off and went over to the pull-up machine. He set the weight on 190 so that it would be very easy. He pulled up and down and up and down and up and down and up and down and up and down and up and down and up and down and up and down and up and down and up and down and up and down and up and down and up and down and up and down and up and down and up and down and up and down and up and down and up and down and well.you get the idea.  
While this was going on, Ken picked up a couple of barbells and began to lift them. Aya lay down on a bench and began to press. Omi picked up a 1 lb barbell and strained to lift it. The girls watched them, Eve focusing in on Aya, Vani concentrating on Ken, and Mei viewing Omi.  
Soon though, the girls left for their lunch break and were replaced by four guys in aqua polo shirts. Youji though failed to notice this and was still trying to show off.  
He put the treadmill nearly to top speed and sprinted away trying to stay on it. Then he jumped off and hit a button to stop the near-burning rubber track. He walked confidently over to the rowing machines and set it at the hardest level. He pulled on the handle and pushed with his legs, rowing for at least ten minutes, not noticing that two of his team members went to find something else to do.  
Omi would have liked to leave, but he was in a semi-fetal position in the corner, clutching his 1 lb barbell like a weapon as muscle men eyed him up.  
Ken and Aya were glad to escape from that room. They walked through the locker room and eventually Aya entered a private sauna and Ken found a pool. Ken swam laps while Aya steamed himself for a while.  
Youji, meanwhile, had discovered the barbells. He pumped his arms up and down with his 10 lb weights. Now it seemed a few muscle men had eyes for him as well.  
Eventually, Youji did notice that the girls had left and left to find them.especially that one in pink. This left poor little Omi all by himself in a room full of brazen men.  
He quickly set down the barbell and ran from the room. In a few minutes, Omi found himself in a cafeteria. He ran back to the locker room and grabbed a few dollars from his wallet and retraced his steps. He ordered an organic hotdog and a Pepsi, not noting how the cashier was looking at him.  
He didn't even watch while the man got him his food. Behind Omi's back, he crushed up 10 Viagra and poured the powder into Omi's drink. Then, he gave Omi his food.  
Omi sat down and ate. By the time he was done, his thong was feeling a bit tight. @_@  
He ran from the cafeteria and soon found himself in a weight room with walls of mirrors. He locked the door, pulled off his thong and ran around humping everything, the walls, the barbells, the benches, the treadmills, EVERYTHING.  
Unfortunately, these walls were made of one-way mirrors and all of the body builders were watching him from the other side, boners growing larger by the moment.  
Soon, Youji found himself in a room that was painted a pale yellow, as opposed to the aqua colors of everywhere else. It was the staff lunch room and the walls were lined with food and drink machines. At a table in the center sat the four girls.  
The pink-shirted one spotted him first and waved to him.  
Then, the black-haired one saw him, "Excuse me, sir, but this is the staff lunch room. The member cafeteria is out the door and down the hall."  
Youji sadly left, not seeing the evil glare that Rie was giving Eve, and went back to lifting and running, and pulling, and pushing, and stepping, and biking.  
  
Eventually, it was time for the club to close. The boys out on normal clothes once again and went outside. At once, the same driver brought the car to them. They climbed in and Aya took a drink of water, he had stayed in the sauna a little too long.  
As they drove home, Ken turned on the radio to try and drown out the pounding and grunting coming from the trunk where they had stashed the still super horny fifteen-year-old.  
When they reached the house, Aya climbed out of the car, "Youji, I am NEVER going back there!"  
Youji was shocked, "But- But Aya! I thought that you had a good time!"  
"NO!" said Ken and Aya together.  
Youji looked sad for a moment and then smiled.  
More girls for me!  
The three went inside, leaving the horny one to his own escape devices. 


End file.
